


New boss

by RelaxAckles



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Teasing, assistant!martin, lawyer!andres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxAckles/pseuds/RelaxAckles
Summary: Martin is an assistant for a law firm when he's old boss leaves and Martin finds himself having to deal with an arrogant, cocky, and extremely attractive man who took his place.rated M for later chapters
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. chapter 1

I wake up from the sound of my alarm which is ridiculously loud. I manage to stop it and get out of bed to head into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and my face and fix my hair so it looks a bit presentable and I got back to my room to get dress. I choose a black shirt with black jeans because I'm fashionable like this. It's 7.10 am and this is good because I have time to grab a coffee on the way to work. I got in the car and stopped at Starbucks on my way to get me some coffee because god knows I can properly function without it.

Today is the day I meet the new person in charge due to my old boss leaving the country. I really wish he won't be a pain in the ass because I like this job and I don't want to move to another just because of a shitty ass boss.

I got into the elevator and press the button to get to the floor where the office is. I put the coffee on my desk and I sit on the chair and turn on my computer when I notice the main door office door closed. Shit, he can't be here already what a way to meet him being late. I got to the door and knock. Please don't be an ass, please don't be an ass.

I got pulled out of my prayer when I heard a voice saying "Come in" and I walked in.

Holy fuck is it really legal to look like that because damn he is smoking hot. He has his brown hair styled to perfection, he has he's beard shaved but I can see it was a few days ago because it started to grow again, his eyes are chocolate brown but damn they look so good. He's wearing a grey suit with a tie wich feet him perfectly of course. God, I was practically drooling over him until he speaks again. Even his voice is pure sex.

"You must be Mr. Berrote I presume. My name is Andres de Fonollosa but you can call me Mr de Fonollosa or sir.I'm your new boss."

"Well Mr de Fonollosa I'm your assistant it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to now take a seat I need to ask you some questions."

"First of all I have a few rules and I need to make sure you obey them"

Shit, of course, he will be a dick please don't be too harsh.

"I don't like when people are late like you were today I need you to be here on schedule. I will give you a card so you can buy coffee for both of us from Starbuck. You have your lunch break at 1 pm for 50 minutes I think this will be enough for you. Did you understand everything I said?"

"Yes sir"

"Very good now tell me how long have you been working here?"

"For 3 years"

"Where do you see yourself in the future Mr. Berrote?"

"I would love to become a lawyer "

"Very good you will become a very good lawyer because you will be learning from the best. Now tell me how old are you?"

"I'm 25 sir"

"This is all, for now, Mr. Berrote I need you to make some copies and then you can go and buy me a coffee. Here's the card."

I took the card from his hand"I'm going now" I got out of the room and drive myself to Starbucks.Great thanks to this fucker I need to get up early every day to get his coffee and be there by 7.Why can we sleep more like dude what is your problem. Ugh, I hate him already.

I got back to the office with his coffee. The rest of the day wasn't so hard he put me to do some easy stuff for him until it was time to go home.

"You can go home now it's enough for today and don't forget to be on time tomorrow," he said with a serious face.

Oh god will you relax I get it don't be late blah blah blah ugh.

We walked to the elevator and being close to him I could smell his perfume like a creepy person that I'am but damn he smell like heaven. I must be started to stare at him because he was smirking at me. When the elevator's door opened he leans close to me and whispers in my ear.

"Have a good night Mr. Berrote."

Before I could answer him it was already too late because he was gone.

.......

The alarm wakes me again.

"Ugh I'm tired as fuck it's only been 3 days but his stupid schedule It's making me go mad"

I got up and took a quick shower and get dressed. I drove to Starbucks and bought coffee for me and Mr. cranky pants and got in the car again. It is 6.56 and I.m already here who would have taught that I can do this.

"Good morning Mr. Berrote it's good to see you can arrive on time"

"Good morning sir," I said and faked a smiled it's too early to deal with this hot fucker.

"This is what I need from you to do today," He said and handed me a list.

"Very good sir" I responded and started to do what he asked me.

At 1 pm it was time for a break so I got to announce my boss I was leaving

"Mr. de Fonollosa I'm leaving for my lunch break now Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"No Mr. Berotte enjoy your lunch and please bring me something when you come back."

"Okay, sir".

When I left the building I texted my best friend Agata to see if she wanted to have launch together.

"So how is with the new boss?"

"Ugh don't even get me started he is a pain in the ass but to be fair he is a very hot pain in the ass. In rest I don't really know much about him just that he works a lot he seems that he is in his late 30s."

"So is he single" he smiled wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I smiled"Well I don't know if he has a boyfriend or girlfriend but he is definitely not married because he is not wearing a ring"

"Oh look who paid attention to details." she laughed 

"Well his hot so there is that but I don't know either he likes boys or girls"

"If he likes girls let me know because I would like to meet him"

"Oh god please shut up this is the last thing I want my best friend and my boss together."

"Ah I get it you want him for yourself okay my bad, "She said and started laughing

"Shut up no I don't he's my boss"

"Martin look at you, are you blushing?"

"What no"

"You are that's adorable"

"Okay stop it please I need to buy something to eat and then leave because he doesn't like it when I'm late"

"Okay okay, what are we doing tonight? Are you in the mood for a couple of drinks? We do you think?"

"That sounds good come by my house at 10 to pick my up is this good?"

"Yep it's settled then see you tonight bye"

I got back to work and handed him the food I bought.

"Thank you Mr. Berrote," he said with a smile

Because of how clumsy he can be Martin accidentally dropped some papers from the desk. He starts to pick up the files bending over when he felt something touching him from behind. When he turned around to face him.

"Mr. Berrote would you be a dear and bring me a glass of water?" he said but his tone was lower than usually

"Y-Yes sir" Martin answered starting to feel embraced and walked out of the office.

What is the god's name was that 

When it was time to go Martin walked in his office.

"Mr. de Fonollosa I have finished for today if you don't need my anymore I'm going home"

He smirked and sit back on his chair

"Mr. Berrote I hope you're not so fast in everything you are doing some people like to take their time"

Okay, how is he supposed to answer to that? After standing in silence for a few seconds Martin feeling his face going red he heard his voice again.

"You may go now Mr. Berrote I will see you tomorrow"

"Thank you," Martin said and grabbing his stuff he exits the building.

.....

Martin was getting ready for his night out with Agata. He took a shower and then decided yo wear a white shirt with black jeans. He eats a snack and after a few minutes, Agata's car was pulled in front of his house.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"There is a new club that open recently you could go there if you want"

"Yeah let's go"

The club wasn't far from my house for only 25 minutes.

We got in and go to the bar and order drinks until we decided it's time to dance so we go on the dance floor and start to move our body to the rhythm of the music. When I looked at the other side of the club I saw Mr. de Fonollosa dancing with two women.

I moved closer to Agata "Do you see the guy over there dancing the 2 women?"I ask

"Martin you know me, of course, I noticed him. He is hot."

"Well he is my boss"

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope"

"Oh God I'm going over there"

"Agata wait no" but it was too late she was already gone.

I got back to the bar and order a drink. After a few minutes, Agata was back.

"How was the dance?"

"Well he is not just a pretty face he can move" she laughed

"I think we should go it's late and tomorrow I have to get up early"

"If he was my boss I wouldn't mind losing sleep because of him," She said giggling 

"Well I need my sleep let's go it's 3 pm"

"Fine let's go"

When I got home I took my clothes off and fell asleep immediately.


	2. chapter 2

Another day when I got pulled out of my dreams by my alarm clock. I'm so tired after last night I need more sleep and my head hurt like crazy. I stayed with my eyes close for a few more seconds when I opened them eventually I saw something that woke me up completely. It's late I'm going to be late and for sure that fucker will get mad.Fuck.I got up and dressed as fast as I can and got in the car to drive to Starbucks. Of course, there was a huge ass line agh this they couldn't get any better.

I got to work finally and knock on his office door to give him the coffee.

"Mr. Berrote you're late again I thought we already established the rules".

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again. I just had a hungover and my head hurt like crazy." I said as I put his coffee on his desk.

"Well Mr. Berrote I happen to be in the same situation as you but you don't see me arriving late because that's not professional is it?" he said getting up from his desk and coming closer to me.

"I know and I'm very sorry sir"

"I will let this one slide but I have to make sure that this won't happen again I need to make sure you learned your lesson," he said and his body was in front of me standing very close.

"And how will you do that ?"I asked him but start regretting immediately because he puts his hands on my waist and lean closer to my face his lips touching my ear.

"Mr. Berrote there are a lot of ways to punish you but for the start how about."

But before he could finish what he was saying the phone starts to ring and I get away so I could answer.

"Mr. de Fonollosa office what can I do for you?"

"Hello I have an appointment today and I was wondering if I could do it in 15 minutes?"

"Yes, there is no problem. See you soon.Goodbye."

"Mr. de Fonollosa your appointment with Mr. Cortes will be held 15 minutes from now."

"It's a shame Mr. Berrote I had something else to do in my mind but there is no rush we have time."He said and took a seat on his char.

"Dick," I said once I was out of the office.

When the time for my lunch break come I knock on his door to let him know I was going out.

"Sir, I'm leaving for my lunch break do you need anything?"

"Ah I see well, unfortunately, Mr. Berrote due to your delate this morning you're lunch break will start later."

"Mr. de Fonollosa I'm aware but can I just go now just this time," I said and started to get annoyed 

"First of all which your tone when you speak to me and second I don't want to keep you after hours because I have plans and I don't want to spend here all night unless it's for a good cause so the answer is no." he said annoyed" And next time try being a bit more silent because I heard what you called me and that's no way to treat your boss"

"Okay no problem I guess it's not a big deal after all just a small inconvenient," I said smirking

Once he realized I was referring to his dick his face went red of anger and his jaw was tense.

"Don't play games with me Mr. Berrote you will lose"He said but I was already out of his office, God it feels good pissing him off.

.....

The next day on Friday there wasn't a lot to do I actually surprised myself because I got to the office before Mr. cranky pants and that's an achievement. He got into his office just after a few minutes.

"I guess someone got a good night sleep it's good to see you arrive early. It's a pleasant surprise"

"I.m glad I manage to surprise you, sir, your first appointment will be here at 9"

"Thank you Mr. Berrote."

After the first appointment left I heard Mr. de Fonollosa calling my name.

"Mr. Berrote can I see you in my office ?"

"I'm coming," I said and got in his office.

"Can you took a look at my defense case for Mr. Cortes?" 

"Of course sir," I said and I moved towards him

Once I got in front of him I lowered myself so I could see the screen computer but I couldn't see good so I asked him.

"Can I?"I asked and I gestured to his lap so I could see better.

"Be my guest Mr. Berrote" He said and I slowly lower myself in his lap.

He puts his hands on my waist getting closer so I could feel his breath on my neck. I move a bit trying to get in a more comfortable position and his body went rigid. I started to feel his member pressed against his pants. Oh, so you're enjoying this good to know. I smirked and focus my attention on the screen again but I couldn't really concentrate but it seemed alright from what I manage to read. I made one last moved before getting up from his lap and I hear him grunt.

"It's all good Sir"

He cleared his throat and immediately got his legs under his desk s I couldn't see his lap. There was no point in this because I already know he was turned on.

"Thank you for your assistance Mr. Berrote."

"No problem," I said and got out of his office.

I finish as many things as I could and then left for my lunch break which I spent it with Agata.

When I got back to the office Andres wasn't there which was unexpected because he is always back before me. I got bored so I called Agata to ask her if she wanted to come to my house after work.

"Hey, would you want to come by letter?"

"Uhg I'm really tired of staying inside how about we go about again?"

"Yeah going out sounds more fun"

Suddenly I felt someone putting a hand on my waist then grabbing my phone.

"Unfortunately Mr. Berrote can't go out tonight because he already has plans," he said and hung up

"What the hell was that?"I ask and felt myself getting pissed

"Language please, you can't go out tonight with her because you are going out with me"

"With you? You're joking right?"

"I can assure you there is nothing funny about me asking you out"

"Oh so you're asking me out now"

"Don't get cocky yes I'm taking you out be ready by 9"

"Normally you have to wait for an answer you know"

"What's the point when I already knew what the answer is going to be, "He said and smirked. This man is so confident in himself that's infuriating but also very attractive.

I didn't even have time to say something else because he was already out of the door.

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated mature  
> I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes English is not my first language.

Once I got home I called Agata to talk to her about what happened on the phone earlier and to help me choose what's to wear I guess since apparently I have a date.

"What the actual fuck happened earlier?" this was the first thing she said after she answered mean I don't blame her that was a weird way to ask someone out well not really asking more like ordering someone to go out with you.

"I could explain to you but I don't have any idea why he did that either so help me?" I said and started to look through my closet

"You are going out with him aren't you?"

I could tell she was rolling her eyes already

"Well is not like he gave me a choice," I said taking a black shirt in my hand

"Martin you forget I know you so I could tell that if he asked you would've said yes anyway"

"Welllll.....of course, I would've said yes I mean have you seen him ?"

She chuckled"So what are you going to wear ?"

"Because you are my friend and I value your opinion you can choose. See this is real trust in our friendship"

"Sure this is why you are letting me choose and not because you are too nervous and your brain is overthinking anything so you could end up going dressed in a bag of potatoes" she laughs

"Okay, maybe you're right soo what do I wear?"

"Just go through you're closet and find your tightest shirt oh and the pants that make your ass look really good"

"This is very helpful you know" I chuckled "Now I need to go and get ready talk to you later"

"Of course I can't wait to hear all the detail bye"

I end up listening to her advice and after I showered I dress in black jeans and a shirt and after getting my hand through my hair a few times I was ready.

Just a few seconds after I finished I heard the doorbell.Just in time.

I opened the door and there he was as hot as ever wearing a black suit with a white shirt and an orange tie. God, he looked really good.

"Ready to go Mr. Berrote?" he asked and takes out his elbow

"Yes ready" I take his elbow and we walk to his car. Of course, he has a really expensive car which looked really good.

"You look beautiful," He said looking at me in the eyes.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself"

"Please I know I look better than that," he said with a smirk on his lips

It must be good to be this confident but the way he looks who could blame him.

Apparently our table was in a corner of the restaurant how convenient. He took a seat next to me. He asked me if it was alright for him to order our food and wine for both of us and I nodded.

"I'm glad you let me order for the both of us I can assure you would like it Mr. Berrote."

"Mr. de Fonollosa we are outside of work I think you can call me Martin"

"Alright Martin then you can call me Andres"

I didn't think the diner will go this well I thought it will be awkward, but it was exactly the opposite apparently we have a lot in common who would've have guessed. It's weird is like we have this connection that is making it easier to talk to him. Andres was filling my glass again for the fourth time.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Andres?" I ask playfully

"This isn't my intention Martin but if you get drunk after 4 glasses it is hardly my fault now is it?" he asked with a smile

"You've got a point there. Andres, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead this is exactly the point of the date to know each other better"

"Are you in a relationship? Because I saw you at the club with a girl"

He smiled"No Martin I'm single. Interested?"

I blushed "I might be"

He then got closer to me and put his hand on my leg under the table and got closer to my ear and whispered "Let's see if I can do something to make you more sure of you're answer"

I didn't realize what he was talking about but then he gently bites my earlobe and his hand started to go higher on my leg closer to my crotch. I bite my lip trying to suppress a moan. My dick was already hard and pressed uncomfortably against my zipper. He moved his head lower so he was pressing hot kisses on my neck biting from time to time. My hand was squeezing the chair so hard that it turned white. I was a whimpering mess. His hand was really close to my dick just a few millimeters and his hand will be reaching his final destination but no his hand stopped and squeeze my tight. I let out a small moan and moved my body hoping he will move his hand again. 

We were interrupted by the waiter who brought our dessert. My face turned red immediately and looked down but Andres didn't seem to be to affect that someone saw us in that position he just moved his face so it wasn't hidden in the crook of my neck but didn't move the hand that was on my leg under the table. The waiter excused himself and after leaving the plates on the table got back from wherever he came as fast as he could. Damn, I don't know who was more embarrassed him or I all I know it wasn't Andres because he started to eat his dessert with no problem.

"You don't like it ?" he asked me after he saw that I didn't make any, move to start eating

I took the fork in my hand and took a bite of the chocolate cake. I let out a moan this cake was everything I ever wanted.

"This is so good," I said ready to take another bite

Andres smiled at me "I'm glad you like it "

I continue to eat the cake who was amazing when I feel a thumb caressing my lip. I looked up from the plate and saw Andres who put his finger in his mouth and licked it clean.

My jaw was on the floor this was the hottest thing I saw anybody doing in my entire life. He licked his bottom lip and smirked at me.

"Delicious, "he said his tone lower than usual.

"Did you wiped it all?"I asked innocently although I'm sure my cheeks were red.

"Almost," he said and got closer to me linking our lips together.

He started slowed, biting my lower lip and licking it with his tongue. I let out a moan and he took this opportunity to put his tongue inside my mouth and started to explore every corner of my mouth. There was no point in battling for dominance because we both knew he would win. I put my hand in his hair tucking a bit harder then I wanted. He let out a growl and lowered his hand from my face touching my chest and letting his finger leave a trail from my chest to my crotch and the cupped me through my pants. I let out a moan a bit too loud. He stopped and took a deep breath and then he straightened in his chair. This was getting out of hand. We were both breathing hard. I looked at Andres and his eyes were full of lust.

"I think it's time to go before we offer these people a show they didn't pay for. Ready?"He was already up and held out his hand for me.

I have never in my life though of so many old ladies. I nodded and took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if I should make some chapters from Andres's perspective or just stick it from Martin's perspective let me know what you think in the comments.  
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter: @relaxackles


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated M

The ride home was pure hell. Andres was paying attention to the road so we can make it home safe although I think he was driving faster than the speed limit, at that moment I didn't care I couldn't wait for a second to be home and finish what we started in the restaurant.No matter how much I tried to think of disgusting things so my painful erection will go down every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Andres's lips kissing me, his hands traveling all over my body exploring every bit of skin. I let out a whimper at that tough. I opened my eyes when I felt Andre's hand on my leg moving a bit trying to get my attention. The car has stopped and I didn't even realize it to lost in his daydream. We were in front of a very beautiful house, which was his house I presume.

"Ready?"

I nodded and took his hand and we both entered the house. It was very big and beautiful decorated but I couldn't look around because Andres's hand pulled me towards a door.

When I entered the room I saw the bed and come to the conclusion it was his bedroom but I didn't manage to look around because before I know it he pushed me against the wall near the door and started kissing my jaw going down my neck where he started to suck and already know it's gone leave a mark behind. His hands went from around my waist down to my ass and squeezing it. I let out a loud moan. My hands find his hair pulling him close to my lips so I could kiss him. Our face was inches apart and I could feel his regular breath on my face. I lick both of his lips inviting him to kiss me. So he did he moved his hand in the crook of my neck and pressed our lips together. The kiss was full of lust and I thought I would come right there in my pants. He puts his hand on my lower back and lifted me moving closer to the bed and push me into it. He flowers himself over me and kissed me again but despite our previous kiss, this was slow his lips were moving lazily against mine. With the last bite on my lower lip, he goes back to my neck and starts biting again. His hands were unbuttoning my shirt slowly. He goes from my neck to my chest and lowers leaving a trail of kisses until he was above my pants. He pressed a quick kiss on my erection who was getting impatient to be freed from my jeans. Almost like reading my mind, he started taking off my pants leaving me in my boxer while he was still fully clothed. He was on his feet at the end of the bed. I looked at him curious not knowing what's his next move. Keeping directly contact with my eyes he started to open his shirt button by button until he was done. He lowered himself on me again and after a quick kiss on my lips he said

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight Martin "

My face dropped what was he on he can be serious 

"What are you talking about"Martin tried no to get furious but he was painfully hard and ready to be fucked.

Andres chuckled."This is our first date and I'm a gentleman after all"

I wanted to punch him in the face so bad.

"This doesn't mean I'm not going to take care of you"

He kisses my lips and then licked my nipple and put his hand inside my boxer starting to move his hand up and down. I was once again a moaning mess my body moving against his hand seeking more friction.

"Relax baby I'm going to take good care of you."

He removed my boxer and started to press kisses from the base of my dick till he reached the tip and lick it.

"Andres please"I whimper moving my hips closer to his lips

He locked me in the eyes and asked: "Please what baby, tell me what do you want and I'm going to give it to you."

"Please suck me"

He chuckled"Well when you ask this nicely how could I say no"

He opened his mouth and lowered his mouth on my dick. He started to move his head up and down but he was moving to slow for Martin's liking. Andres was a tease as always.

"Argh Andres please move faster please"

Andres seems to get the message because his head started to move faster and faster and Martin was getting close, he grips the sheets thrusting His hips into Andres's mouth.

"Andres...I'm going to.." but Martin didn't get to finish what he was saying because suddenly the moving stoped.

He was confused he open his looking to see what happened.

Andres was getting closer Martin's face and then whispered in his ear

"Desperate boys don't come until I say you can, now why don't you put those pretty lips of yours to do something useful

Andres seats on the bed with his back against the cupboard and pulls Martin in his lap. He traces the contour of his lips 

"Go on," Andres said and put his hand on Martin's head and forces him down towards his dick.

Martin opened his pants and took them off and his boxer leaving Andres naked.

He swipes his tongue across the head a few times before he finally takes Andres's length in his mouth, sucking him slowly. Martin licks up and down the full length of him and Andres tugs against Martin's hair making him go deeper.

"Touch yourself, Martin."

Martin was quick to do what he was told and lowered his hand to his dick starting to move it up and down.

Andres's head was tilted back and he was moaning louder his breath getting quicker until he comes in Martin's mouth with a loud groan calling Martin's name just as Martin finished with a loud moan calling Andrese's name on the white sheets.

After he regains his breath Andres pulled Martin to his chest kissing his head. He looked at the mess that Martin made on the sheets

"Such a dirty boy"

He took Martin's hand and pulled Martin up from the bed ."Come on it's time for a shower."

He was exhausted but he knows he couldn't sleep like this so he let Andres pull him in the bathroom.  
Martin almost falls asleep in the shower he couldn't way to go to sleep his eyes were almost closed. Andres was cleaning him with a sponge kissing Martin from time to time either on his head or on his lips. After Andres got both of them cleaned up he changed the sheets and they got into bed. Martin falls asleep as soon as his head reached the pillow. Andres placed a kiss on his cheek and put his arm around Martin's waist bringing him close o his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think about it  
> follow me on twitter @relaxackles


End file.
